Marauding Menaces: An Untold Story
by LilliaDevo
Summary: You might know James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Yeah. I know them, too. I think the minute my life became weird was the minute I met them. I'm in my seventh year now, and my life... it's gotten pretty complicated. But I should probably start at the beginning. When we were young and carefree. Innocent. Before the Marauders. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter. Surprise, surprise?**

* * *

I'm Lilliana Devon. Seventh year. Gryffindor. I'm a muggle-born.

You wouldn't call me a typical witch. I'm about as far from typical as they get.

My father is a squib and my mother is - was - a muggle, so I've grown up knowing about the Wizarding World.

Being muggle-born isn't exactly something I like to broadcast around. People can be pretty predjudiced. I think since I've known about the Wizarding World for a while, they assume I'm a half-blood. Mostly because my name isn't a pureblood one.

I really don't know what that has to do with anything, but... you know... stuff.

I think the minute my life became weird was the minute I met the Marauders.

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.

I'm in my seventh year now, as I said before, and my life... well, it's gotten pretty complicated. You see-

Well, I should probably start from the beginning. When we were young and carefree. Innocence lifting up our expressions. Before any of the scarring stuff happened.

* * *

I wandered down the train, trunk in tow, looking for a compartment.

After a little bit, I stopped at a door, hearing the sounds of a squabble. A girl stomped out the door, her face screwed up in contempt, red hair flying. A smaller boy came out, his expression unreadable. Greasy hair hung in front of his face like a curtain and I wrinkled my nose, wondering if he'd ever heard of shampoo. He glared at me, as if knowing what I was thinking. The red-head pushed past me, ignoring me, and the boy shoved me over in their haste to find a different compartment.

Lovely people, really. I should invite them over for tea sometime.

Note the sarcasm.

I opened the door cautiously to find two boys. One had messy black hair and round glasses that were absolutely atrocious. I dubbed him 'Glasses.'

The other had hair that fell into his eyes with a casual grace that the other boy had yet to master. I decided to call him 'No-name.' Don't ask.

Both looked about my age, and I was loathe to admit it, but both were pretty good-looking.

When I walked in and set my trunk on a shelf, I turned to see the boys looking at me like I was a freak.

I just shouldered my bag and sat down on an empty seat, taking out my book.

I looked up a little while later. They had been talking for about ten minutes and cast glances at me every once in a while, thinking that I couldn't see them.

Keeping my eyes on my book, I said in an offhand tone, "Take a picture, it lasts longer," I turned a page.

They jumped and I wanted to laugh, it was kind of funny, but I kept my expression neutral.

"Who're you?" I looked up to see that No-name had spoken.

"Lilliana Devon, you probably wouldn't know me, I'm somewhat of a loser where I come from," I said casually, turning another page in my book.

They exchanged looks.

"Are you going to tell me who you are?" I asked them, giving them a half-way glance. What? My book was interesting...

Glasses looked at No-name. No-name looked at Glasses. It was quite obvious that they had just met, their body language was kind of easy to read.

"I'm James Potter," Glasses - no, James - said.

"And I'm Sirius... Black." No-name said.

"That's nice," I spoke absentmindedly, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

Sirius and James exchanged looks and turned back to their conversation. I smirked from behind my book. Idiots.

Eventually, the lady with the food cart came around. James and No-name hopped up immediately. I bookmarked my book and slowly stood up.

"Anything off the cart, dearies?" She asked, displaying the goodies that were to be found.

"I'll take a few pumpkin pasties, some chocolate frogs, and Drooble's Best Blowing Gum," I said, surveying the cart. I handed her two galleons and she gave me the food.

I bit into a pasty, not realizing how hungry I was until that moment.

And that was basically how it was for the rest of the way to Hogwarts.

* * *

When finally the castle loomed into view, I went into the washroom to change. I got back, and James and Sirius was chatting. Much like the way they had all the way up there. I just ignored them.

As soon as I exited the train, I saw a giant of a man yell out, "Firs' years... firs' years o'er here..."

Naturally, I walked over there. I mean, what other choice did I have?

"No more'n four to a boat!" The man yelled, and a bunch of other shrimpy looking kids (I'm quite tall for my age) clambered into the boats. I ended up sharing one with red-head and Greasy Hair, from the train.

Lovely.

Note the sarcasm.

Unlike on the train, however, the guy and the girl were both talking excitedly about Hogwarts. From what little I gathered, the red haired girl was a Muggleborn named "Lily." I noticed she had emerald green eyes, they were rather pretty. However, the other guy's name was "Severus," what were his parents thinking?

I ended up ignoring them for most (the whole) way, though. Greasy kept throwing me scathing looks, and Green-eyes liked me little more.

So I was friendless on the first day. Can I get a 'forever alone'?

Eventually, the boats turned a corner, and I got my first glimpse of the castle in it's full majesty.

It was AMAZING. The architecture, the ivy, the golden light from the windows casting shadows across the grass of the lawn... Absolutely beautiful.

* * *

Me and the rest of the first years filed into the Great Hall. I had to hold in a gasp. Millions of lit candles floated over the tables, washing the hall in a golden glow.

A vast, starry night sky was on the velvety black ceiling, so real that I couldn't help but believe that the Great Hall opened up to the heavens themselves.

A stern looking witch was carrying an old, ratty hat that my uncle had told me Sorted the first years. My stomach was churning in anticipation, hoping for the best but expecting the worst.

My uncle had been a Slytherin, my aunt a Ravenclaw. So it wasn't like I was aiming for any House in particular.

"Devon, Lilliana!" My name cut off my thoughts. I stepped up to the stool and the stern witch dropped the hat on my head.

* * *

**_Well, well, what do we have here?_**

_What? __You talk?_

**_Well, of course I talk, little Lilliana. I'm a magical hat._**

_Oh. Okay. Well... Sort me, then._

**_Hm... plenty of smarts stuck in here... but Ravenclaw would not suit you. Plenty of ambition, lots of cunning... but... no, Slytherin would not be right for you, either. You know, Slytherin was the House Of Merlin, himself... ah, your uncle told you._**

_How do you know?_

**_I can see everything in here, dearie. Like I said before, I'm a magical hat. But that's not the point!_**

**_Hm... both Hufflepuff and Gryffindor would suit you..._**

_I have no preference._

**_There are plenty of things in here that would qualify you for Hufflepuff... and lots for Gryffindor. _**

**_Ah, I see. Well, Sort you I must, and it is evident that the one House you belong in is-_**

"GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

I pulled off the hat and set it on the stool, looking around and jogging to the table of red. I sat next to the annoying boy from the train, Sirius. Ugh.

I turned my attention back to the Sorting. Green-eyes was being Sorted now. She was Sorted into Gryffindor, I remember her talking to Greasy about how she would've loved to be in Slytherin... but the poor thing wouldn't last a day in there, being muggleborn. I don't intend to be bigoted, but it's the truth. Slytherins are notorious for their love of purebloods.

Before I knew it, James Potter had been Sorted into Gryffindor, and Greasy was Sorted into Slytherin, all the way across the hall from Lily, his one true love...

No, I'm not referring to me. And yeah, I was being serious.

What? I pick up stuff.

Albus Dumbledore, the school's famed headmaster, stood up at the other end of the hall. He was wearing plum robes and a black wizard's hat.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," He spread his arms, and I tuned out everything else. When at last he sat, food appeared on the golden plates in front of us. I dug in immediately.

Sirius was eating so fast it looked like he'd never see food again, and I snorted. Idiot.

* * *

The first years all followed this prefect up to the dormitories, and I went up to the girl's dorm. Lily was chatting with another girl amiably, and the way they were talking, I knew they had closed their friendship circle. Yay, me.

The other two girls were gossiping and braiding each other's hair, and I knew that they would never be friends with a girl like me, never in a million years.

So, I would have to go it alone. Not that hard, right? I mean, I was bound to make friends eventually. And if I didn't, no sweat. I... I don't need friends anyhow.


	2. Chapter 2

**As always with these things, I don't own Harry Potter. What? Was that supposed to be surprising to you?**

**I do, however, own Lilliana. She's mine. Ish.**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of an alarm clock. Rolling over, I parted the curtain slightly to see that Red-head, Lily, had set an alarm. I groaned and got up reluctantly, noticing with some irritation that I didn't have to get up for half an hour. Ah, whatever. I get the warm water, then.

I spent ten minutes in the shower. When I got out, the two girls who were gossiping last night were blinking their eyes blearily. I didn't know their names and I didn't care, even if I had to share a dorm with these girls for seven years.

I meant what I said yesterday. I don't need f-ing friends.

Getting dressed, I readied a bag and dashed down to the Great Hall, where the stern lady, Professor McGonagall, was handing out schedules.

I quickly skimmed over my schedule before buttering some toast and going back to the dorms. I had forgotten some stuff I would need.

* * *

I went to my first class of the day, Potions. The professor was a balding man whose protruding stomach announced that he loved food.

It was surprisingly easy, almost like cooking. Which didn't make much sense, because I was terrible at cooking. Seriously, I can't even boil water, yet I can make a Forgetfulness Potion?

In what world does that make sense?

* * *

Transfiguration was discouragingly hard, and I could feel my hopes and luck for the day fizzle away like soda bubbles left in the sun.

As I was jabbing my wand at the match, temper inflamed, I somehow set fire to the match, and though I quickly doused it with some water from my water bottle, it was clear Transfiguration was going to be like cooking: I was going to suck at it.

Suddenly, I had an idea. I fueled all my anger towards energy to turn my match into a needle...

...and...

**BOOM.**

Well, that was a fail.

* * *

After the teacher had finished scolding me, she let me off without detention or anything, because, as she put it, "Blah blah blah adjustment." More or less.

I didn't know what that meant, but I didn't tempt my luck. Instead, I went through the rest of my day like this.

Good class here, bad one there, that one somewhere in between.

When finally it was time for dinner, I walked into the Great Hall and scoped out the Gryffindor table, finding a place to sit.

I sat alone by the end of the table, the part of the table farthest from the teachers, from everybody.

Nobody approached me. It was just me and my food, and I wondered if the rest of the year was going to be like this.

* * *

I got my answer after food time.

When I sat in the Common Room, people gave me a two foot berth.

Forever alone, right here. Go Lilliana.

* * *

I finished all my homework, not that I had much, and, pocketing my wand, I set off for a nice leisure walk through the castle.

Which, in retrospect, I probably shouldn't have done, seeing as I was a defenseless ickle firstie with practically no knowledge of spells whatsoever except for the Wingardium Leviosa thing, whatever that was.

But hey, I got out alive, didn't I?

So, it was just me, my wand, and the castle, all going on a leisure walk together.

Wait, that came out wrong.

Whatever.

* * *

I did actually bump into someone.

It was James Potter, on his way to somewhere.

After I questioned him as to where he was going, he tried to blend in with a gargoyle.

I've said it once and I will say it again: idiot.

But I felt sorry for the lad, so I just let him believe that I thought he was gone and continued on my merry way.

When I was a respectable distance away, I looked behind me to see James Potter mid-fist pump.

Idiot.


End file.
